Bethany Kendall
'Bethany Kendall '''is one of the "Misfits," and one of the original four. She received the power of telekinesis in ''The Storm ''and is portrayed by Troian Bellisario. Biography Early Life Bethany was deeply unhappy growing up, having been bullied severely, and even nearly attempted suicide by jumping off of a bridge when she was 18. However, she didn't go through with it, but it made her even more reserved and quiet. Looking for an escape from her depression, she met Elliot Black when she was in university and they had a whirlwind romance in which they went on adventures and just generally caused trouble. It is unknown how their relationship ended, but it is implied that it was a messy breakup. On Community Service In ''Chapter 18, Flashbacks, ''Bethany is by far the quietest and shiest young offender, and her reason for being there proves she is not really a troublemaker - her mischevious days with Elliot were long over. However, in ''Chapter 1, Drugs ''it seems she has settled and come out of her shell more, and her crush on Hunter Lawson has really blossomed. She even earns a kiss from Hunter, who suggests that they kiss instead of taking their pills in a more conventional way. At the end of the chapter, they kiss again. In ''Chapter 2, Love Bug, ''Beth is shown to really care for her close friend Eleanor Rose - who is also on community service. She is confused when Eleanor comes to community service the day after being put under the effects of Greg's power, as the blonde is acting strangely and has seemingly lost interest in her real crush: Tristan Rouge. This leads to her working with Tristan himself, and , her boyfriend]] Beth confronts Greg herself, kissing him to break his spell over Eleanor. ''Chapter 4, Parties ''really showcases Bethany's personality, as it is detached from her own appearance as her body is switched with Hunter Lawson's due to a jealous Serena's rage. She is distressed at first, but can't help but take a particular interest in the man's own privates, and ends up masturbating in the shower the morning after they'd been swapped. The pair share an emotional bonding experience when Bethany breaks down after thinking they'd be stuck like that forever. Powers *Telekinesis, which she received in ''The Storm. '' *Teleportation, which replaces her usual power temporarily when she takes drugs in ''Chapter 1, Drugs. *Cryokinesis, when she becomes Hunter (Chapter 4, Parties + Chapter 10, Parties (Part 1) + Chapter 11, Admit It (Part 2) + Neve and Scott's Wedding) *Gender Swap, when she became Tristan (Chapter 10, Parties (Part 1) + Chapter 11, Admit It (Part 2)) Alternate Timelines/Universes *In an alternate timeline, Victoria is present when 18 year old Beth is standing on the bridge, and goads her into jumping. In that timeline she did commit suicide. *In an alternate timeline, April doesn't exist, and Bethany is shown to be distraught after finding out that Hunter is not with her Characterisation When the reader first meets Beth, she is shown as a mild individual, who is sometimes referred to as "the smart one," especially by Hunter. One of her most prominent quirks is her habit of blushing a deep shade of red whenever someone teases or compliments her. She is a hopeless romantic and faithful to her partner. Bethany used to be extremely quiet and shy, a product of being feroiciously bullied in high school, accompanied by an over-bearing mother. She was depressed and suicidal at the age of 18 in particular, and after nearly attempting suicide, she went off to university. There, she met Elliot Black and became and unstable, adventurous inidividual who loved to cause trouble and mischief with him, her boyfriend at the time. With the help of Eleanor in particular, Beth came out of her shell, and has grown able to stand up for herself and her beliefs. Hunter helped her stop doubting herself so much. Quotes *"Trust me, my life isn't one you want." (Chapter 4, Parties ''to Hunter during her emotional breakdown) *"It has to be a power thing." ''(''Multiple times, even implied to have become her catchphrase) *"I am the c*ckiest bastard in the world, after all." ''(Chapter 4, Parties ''to Hunter, imitating him teasingly) *"Well I'm hanging out with Leo later." ''(Chapter 5, New Girl? ''to Hunter, trying to make him jealous) *"I mean, he is a dick, but he's also very charming." ''(Chapter 5, New Girl? ''to Neve, about Hunter) *"If you must know, I just spent fifteen minutes scraping ''shit ''off of my welcome mat." ''(Chapter 6, Pretty Lies) *"She's like a bloody squatter," ''(Chapter 6, Pretty Lies ''about Victoria lying naked outside her flat reguarly) *"I-I love you..." ''(Chapter 6, Pretty Lies ''to Hunter) *"You know, I think the Mormon look suits you." ''(Chapter 7, Camping Horror ''to Eleanor) *"You wore a fucking man-thong to your own wedding?" ''(Chapter 12, Neve and Scott's Wedding ''to Scott, as Hunter)